


부탁해요

by IzdubarAZA



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzdubarAZA/pseuds/IzdubarAZA
Summary: 背景设定在OWL2019全明星赛结束后，一场杜撰的赛区聚餐，有Beta发情设定：在Beta性别的人群中，有10%的人也会有发情期，但是并不分泌信息素，所以并没有有效抑制剂，也无法通过信息素临时标记来解除发情。





	부탁해요

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定在OWL2019全明星赛结束后，一场杜撰的赛区聚餐，有Beta发情设定：在Beta性别的人群中，有10%的人也会有发情期，但是并不分泌信息素，所以并没有有效抑制剂，也无法通过信息素临时标记来解除发情。

1.  
为期两天的全明星赛终于落下帷幕，因为参加活动而留在LA的选手们终于迎来了假期，可以各自回国休假了。但在此之前，太平洋赛区的负责人于当晚组织了一次简单的聚餐，犒劳被延误了假期的各位选手，同时也庆祝此次全明星赛的圆满结束。  
因为选手和工作人员人数众多的关系，餐厅并没有合适的包厢，聚餐地点被订在了大厅。虽然守望先锋联赛在这座城市名声火热，但实际上电竞选手和普遍意义上的明星相比，在很多方面还是有很大区别的，已经换上了常服的一行人并没有引起太大骚动。  
金真书坐在角落里衔着吸管安静地喝一杯可乐——他还没到可以合法饮酒的年纪，虽然现在场面复杂，大家看起来也并没有那么严格。他不太适应这种人多的场合，更何况大部分人他都并不熟悉——这次GZC只有他一个人来参加了活动，尽管太平洋这边也有许多韩国选手，但他和大部分人都只是相互认识而已，谈不上深交。最熟悉的那个，大概是金炳善。  
金真书抬眼朝金炳善的方向望了一眼，金炳善正被人缠着敬酒，金炳善的表情看上去有些勉强，但并没有拒绝——金真书知道，金炳善是个不善拒绝的人。想到这，金真书收回了目光，用吸管搅了搅杯子里的冰块，神色看上去有些茫然。  
人满为患的餐厅里拥挤嘈杂，金真书突然觉得有些闷热，他捧着沾满水汽的玻璃杯含住吸管深吸一口，企图用冰凉的汽水缓解突如其来的燥热。一杯可乐见底，金真书却开始觉得不对劲了，他现在不但觉得浑身发热，甚至手脚发软，而且觉得脑袋里也飘忽起来——奇怪，他明明没有喝酒。  
啊，难不成是……씨발！  
金真书知道，他大概是发情了。他有些恼火又无助地揉了揉头发，他知道自己现在应该以身体不适的缘由立刻离席回酒店休息。可情况非常糟糕的是，在特殊时期体内激素的快速影响下，他的身体已经陷入了兴奋状态，他大概已经无法独自撑到从餐厅返回酒店了。但无论如何，他都不能待在这里。  
金真书放下杯子，撑着椅背站了起来。他微微弓着腰一步一步挪到负责人座位旁，有些带喘地告诉负责人，他突然觉得身体有些不适，可能需要先行离开。负责人看他步伐不稳，脸颊上浮着两抹不太明显的红晕，额头上还缀着几粒亮晶晶的汗珠，还打趣他是不是偷偷喝酒了——没人会怀疑他发情了——金真书不可能发情，金真书是个Beta，全联盟都知道。  
金真书深吸一口气想要努力维持表面上的平稳，可声音还是有些发颤:“没有……真的只是，只是突然有些不舒服。”  
“看起来好像是真的不太好。”负责人见状也收起了玩笑的神情，“严重吗？啊！正好，让炳善陪你一起回去吧。”  
金真书这时才注意到金炳善站在不远处，正神色平淡地注视着自己。金真书只抬头看了一眼，目光相接时仿佛眼神被烫到了似的，慌忙低下了头。  
金真书觉得自己真的不太好，他闭了闭眼，有些仓惶地低声道了句:“부탁해요.”

 

2.  
金真书被金炳善搂肩架上了出租车，明明是一米八几的个子，却因为金炳善比他还要高很多，让他看上去像是被金炳善半抱着似的。可现在金真书并没有力气挣脱，金炳善甚至非常贴心地让他把所有重心靠在自己身上。这样半躺在金炳善的怀里，金真书觉得自己好多了。  
很显然，虽然金炳善看上去没什么表情，但他一定非常清楚现在的情况——金真书身上还盖着金炳善的外套，这是金炳善亲手给他披上的，为了避免他的某些尴尬。  
想到这一点，金真书觉得自己脸上烫得更厉害了。他闭着眼睛任由自己把脑袋埋在金炳善肩头，他现在像一只鸵鸟，一边安于现状一边自欺欺人地逃避。他不敢去揣测金炳善现在是怎样的心情，他甚至不敢去想金炳善。可这个人正活生生地坐在金真书身旁，纤长有力的手臂将他整个揽进怀里，两人仅隔着薄薄的衣料，分享着半个拥抱。  
金真书不敢，但他的思绪却停不下来，他无法停止地想着这个近在咫尺的人:想着他相比现在的自己要略低的体温，想着他快而有力的心跳，想着他轻轻扫过自己发端的呼吸……他还想到了更多，更多曾经的、有些遥远的、本该遗忘却依旧历历在目的。  
金真书咬牙忍住了险些溢出喉头的呜咽，现在他的情况更糟糕了，前端在宽松的运动裤里依旧硬得难受，甚至连后面也开始渗出些许黏黏糊糊的液体。金真书都快哭了，他觉得从餐厅到酒店的路途前所未有的遥远，Beta鲜有且并不频繁的发情让他并不习惯忍受这种煎熬。  
此时的金炳善像是察觉到了什么，揽住他的那只手轻轻在他臂旁安慰地拍了拍。  
“很快就到了。”  
金炳善的声音还是一如既往的温柔轻缓，带着一点仍未褪去的少年气。这似乎和他犀利的操作以及刚猛的枪法并不相符，实际上却和他本人一样温和柔软。  
金真书最终还是没能忍住，像一只撒娇的猫咪，轻轻哼出一声黏软的鼻音。随后，在金真书眼角停驻已久的生理泪水也悄悄滚落金炳善肩头。此时金真书是恼怒又委屈的，他恼怒自己为何总在金炳善面前表现得软弱又无能，他委屈其实自己也并不想这样，谁叫金炳善出现的时间总是这样微妙得刚好。  
作为一个Beta，他能成为有发情期的那十分之一也许还算不上特别，可一生也难遇一次的发情他竟在二十岁前就已经历了两次，而每一次，金炳善都如此恰好地出现在他身边。  
金炳善于金真书而言，是不愿提起却总不经意提起的不得不提。  
金真书并没有在自己最好的时候遇见金炳善，或者说，他们相遇时金真书还未够好。Flash Lux时的金炳善就已足够惊艳卓绝，他光芒太盛，金真书和余下的队友便愈见平庸。在那时，这份光芒并未让金真书沾彩，反而叫他感到矛盾又灼痛——自己和队伍不够强大，有一个强悍的队友似乎是件“背靠大树”的好事，而且金炳善也确实在赛场上竭尽全力、力挽狂澜;于是，金炳善有如何优秀，似乎就显得余下几人如何糟糕。  
金真书骨子里其实要强得很，对金炳善，他既有感激和钦佩，也有嫉妒和不服。他嫉妒金炳善是一个天生拥有优秀基因的Alpha，他不服自己虽然只是一个普通的Beta却未见得不能比Alpha更强。尽管金真书心里总觉得不知该如何与金炳善相处，但实际上两个人在一起的大部分时间都还算轻松和睦。大概是金炳善本人实在是太温柔内敛，而金真书本质上也是一个好脾气的乐天派，就算金真书心里有些小别扭，当温柔帅气的天使出现在他面前时，一切也都烟消云散了。

 

3.  
下车时，金炳善凑到金真书耳边小声询问，需不需要背他。金真书捏了捏拳头，咬牙拒绝了，这种时候他还是要强，就算有发情期他也不想像那些柔弱无助的Omega一样。但结果是，双腿软到差点走不动路的金真书大半个身子都挂在金炳善身上，像一只毫无行动力的树懒，看上去并不比被人背着好多少。  
而真正让金真书觉得窘迫的，是两个人搭电梯上楼的时候，此时是两人真正的独处:没有路人、没有出租车司机、没有前台服务员，只有微妙的关系、暧昧的姿势和尴尬的气氛。可金真书没功夫思考太多，喧嚣沸腾的情潮已经把他的脑袋变成了一个烧开的水壶，只剩下高热的欲望和湿漉漉的水汽。  
“感觉还好吗？需不需要帮忙？”  
被抱进房间时，金真书隐约听到了金炳善温柔的询问，是出于礼貌吗？他该怎么回答？  
需要吗？他需要。  
他想，但他不敢。  
金真书犹豫了太久，脑袋就像卡壳了一样。金炳善清秀的眉毛罕见地皱在了一起。  
“你还好吗？现在感觉怎么样……真书？”  
「真书？」  
金真书脑子里卡壳的地方终于“咔”的一声断掉了。  
「他在叫我吗？他叫我真书。」  
金炳善以前似乎从没这样叫过他，因为他也不会叫金炳善的名字。金炳善比金真书要大一些，按道理金真书该叫他“哥”。可是金真书心里总有些拐不过去的弯，他不肯，所以他只叫金炳善“Fleta”，似乎显得有些疏离。金炳善也不是会主动与人拉近关系的性格，他不好擅自显得亲昵，于是也只叫金真书“Shu”。  
金真书觉得自己要被欲海汹涌的浪头拍懵了，又或者他是被金炳善这一声“真书”给拍懵了。他像是回到了初次经历情潮那天，被从未经历过的、来势汹汹的爱欲淹没，满心满眼只有面前这个看起来平静且矜持的Alpha。  
“帮帮我，拜托了。”金真书放弃了抵抗，他痛苦地哀求着，嗓音黏软，不自觉地带上了他惯有的撒娇的意味。  
他说着和初次时一样的话:“부탁해요.”  
金炳善似乎也有一瞬的恍神，金真书眼神湿润地望着他，嘟囔时的声音仿佛裹满了牛奶和蜂蜜。  
“拜托了……炳善。”金真书说。


End file.
